


Hands

by AnimeFanaticGirl, Ayumu



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: M/M, Splendid and splendont as twins, Tags May Be Updated, brief description of drowning-sort of, human!characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanaticGirl/pseuds/AnimeFanaticGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumu/pseuds/Ayumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was drowning in a perpetual sea of darkness when a warm hand had gripped his and saved him but it was just a dream. But  is it really? Why does this green haired classmates of him seem to know about it? Why does his hand felt exactly like the hands of his saviour. What is going on?<br/>I'm bad at summaries... This story is from my old fan fiction account which i decide to continue here so if you think its similar that's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: neither author own the Happy tree friends franchise.   
> This story is from my old fan fiction account which i decide to continue here so if you think its similar that's why. I decide to continue it because of the encouragement and support from my co-author so thank her entirely. :D

"Come here Splendid. Please open your eyes and come to me. " A voice beckoned to him in an eerily dark place devoid of any light. His muddled mind attached to the only thing he could understand, which happened to be the voice. Staring at the place where he somehow knew the voice came from, he moved. But it was so hard. It felt like moving in deep water, your limbs heavy and your movement being restricted by strong current going in the opposite direction but he was nothing if not persistent and therefore moved he did. His mind felt like it was being squeezed and his heart was gasping from oxygen that he felt deprived of. Through the blurriness of his mind, he very much registered the numbness flowing through his body and he squeezed his eyes shut as unbidden tears fell down his paled cheeks.

"It's hard. It's so hard!" He wanted to shout but no sound managed to come forth from his paled lips. His eyes widen as a new wave of fear course through him. He couldn't call for help. His voice wouldn't ring through this darkness and his eyes couldn't find any soul in sight. There was nothing but despair and fear. No shining hope or the braveness he was always applauded for. There was nothing. Nothing.

"Splendid!" Rang the voice from before, this time more desperate, more urgent, more…scared. Hands grasped at his own and his eyes widen. His breath quicken as new found oxygen was happily greeted by his lungs and he felt himself being pulled out of the dark place. Relief filled him and he smiled as his hands clung to the hands of his savior like a lifeline and then there was nothing but white.  
-,,,,,,-,,,,,,-,,,,,,-,,,,,-,,,,,,-

"Gaaahhh!" A blue haired teenage boy of about sixteen years old screamed as he sprang out of the bed and onto the floor as if electrocuted. His head connected to the floor painfully with a loud sounding thud. He groaned as the pain made itself known and his head throbbed like crazy. Sitting up, he ruefully rubbed his aching head and yawned, causing water to appear in his eyes. He stopped and looked at his hands. It felt awfully warm as if he was holding a person's hand all night long. Blinking in confusion he tried to remember what he had done last night to warrant such a thing. He shook his head and just let it be one of those things that couldn't be explained. He could not remembered what he had dreamed about but his chest felt all fluttery and he had a feeling the dream had something to do with his hands being warm but the thought was just too absurd he dismissed it right after he thought about it.

Looking at the clock, he smiled when he saw that he managed to wake up quite early this time. Feeling slightly adventurous (and maybe slightly reckless) he decided to take a longer bath this time so that by the time his twin brother decided to have his shower it would be a cold one. Snickering at the thought, he took his towel and went to do his morning routine. When he finished brushing his teeth, he donned his usual blue jumper on top of a yellow t-shirt and put on his red goggles resting atop his head. He smiled when he deemed himself ready. 

Jumping down the stairs, he immediately went to work on breakfast just as he heard his brother's rather colourful vocabularies coming from the shower. Happy that his pranks work, laughter immediately bubbled out of his mouth before it was quickly stifled at the frightening visage of his brother’s angry face. Once the fun was over, he was filled with dread at the thought of his brother's revenge. Gulping, he quickly fried the egg the way his brother's like it, sunny side up with cheese on the side of the plate. Not long after that, his brother trudged downstairs. His scarlet eyes murderous and his red hair a raging fire. He offered the egg and cheese breakfast as an apology and gave him an uneasy smile.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Here's your egg I make it the way you like it and I even make the cheese bigger!" He begged. His brother's eyes glinted in the way that said ‘i-forgive-you-now-but-I'm-going-to-get-you-later' kind of way but then he sighed and sat down, eating his food slowly. Taking that as a sign that he was forgiven, for now at least, Splendid sat down and gobbled up his breakfast. His brother, Splendont just looked at him disgusted.

After finishing breakfast, they quickly grabbed their bag and shoes and locked the door as they were leaving the house. They were rather early so Splendont and him walked to school rather than running as they - meaning Splendid- usually do, while listening to music with their headphone on which were connected to one MP3. On the way, they were intercepted by the Greenhold twins, Shifty and Lifty. They were identical with the exception being that shifty always wore a fedora on top of his head. They have green short hair end glimmering emerald eyes and a childlike face that was dubbed adorable by the female in his class. Those two always bullied him and they always manage to steal his stuff. Weirdly enough, they were one of his best friends and he really appreciated them when they didn't try to steal from him.

"Yo, if it is isn't little heroes! What are you doing up so early?" The older of the twins Shifty commented while the younger Lifty just snickered as if it was the best joke he ever heard. It probably was, Splendid never could understand those two.

"The question is why are YOU BOTH up this early?" Splendont retorted boredly.

"You know this and that," Shifty started.

"Things and stuff," Lifty continued.

"There's a lot to we need to do!" They ended simultaneously.

They talked for a bit with Splendont looking disinterested all the while. When they left he realised that he had lost his notes. How they managed to steal that he really didn't know and he rather not find out. Finding it too much of a hassle to get it back from them, he just sighed and relented to his fate. Splendont just snickered at him and continued on his way, yanking at his arm so he wouldn't have to stop listening to his music.

When they reached the school, Splendont immediately headed to the student council room, taking the MP3 and both the headphones with him. Splendid grumbled annoyed as he knew that Splendont know he couldn't concentrated without his headphone on. Sighing in annoyance, he just went to his classroom and sleep before the teacher came. Entering it, he immediately spotted the Greenhold twins using his notes to finish their homework and one other person.

His eyes widen as he saw Flippy sitting there seemingly reading a book decked in his usual army attire. He said that it once belong to his father when he was young and it was now his as his father had passed away. His hair a dark green and his eyes a warm forest was focused on the book at hand. Their eyes met when Flippy raised his gaze from the book to him and smiled. He smiled back and gave the army clad boy a warm greeting before going to his seat. However before he could reach it, Flippy stopped his advances by grabbing his arm and Splendid froze. His hand felt familiar and his heart speed up as the hand squeeze his arm before moving down to his hand. And then Flippy surprised him when he grazed his lips on the blue haired boy’s knuckle. He blushed furiously when Flippy raised his eyes to meet him. His eyes looked dangerous then and rather than the familiar green hues, it was golden like those of a cat.

"I'm glad you're safe Splendid." He murmured, his eyes going back and forth between yellow and green. As he said that, Splendid mind decided to remind him of his dreams and this time it showed a concern looking Flippy pulling him out of a dark coloured ocean.

A hoot woke him from his daydream and he turned to see the mischievous twins smirking deviously at him and he immediately yanked his hands off of Flippy’s own. Screaming at himself all the while, he told himself that the fluttering in his belly was not for anything other than embarrassment.


	2. Second meeting

A flash of emerald with tears glistening at the edge of it

scrapped tan hands grabbing mine, almost reverently, trembling ever so lightly

“—sorry—-Splen—-i didn—-Fliq—-Dont!—NOOOO!!”

The emerald melt becoming lighter and lighter like paint becoming diluted with water before it shone brighter, more intense gold. Normally smiling mouth turn down into an angry snarl, previously pliant and gentle demeanour change as if becoming an entirely different person, becoming someone more dangerous, someone more…

Terrifying

With a choked gasp, Splendid immediately sprung upright into a sitting position. Shocked awake at the intensity of his dreams or more appropriately nightmare. Is it a nightmare though… His heart beats as fast as a drumroll and his breath was short but loud. His heart pumping his blood too fast for his lungs to focus on keeping his breathing steady. But despite the loudly pumping heart and the fact that he is still gasping for air, he can’t really say that he is scared. Well, that’s not true… he is scared but not for himself, rather he is scared for someone else. For someone with bright green eyes and ever smiling face. A person’s image appeared in his mind. Yeah someone just like Flip-py… 

‘Eh, did i just dream about Flippy..?’ the feeling of drowning and a hand grabbing his to pull him out appears, ‘just like yesterday.’ With a groan, the blue haired boy slumped back down into his bed. Without him noticing it,his breathing had calmed down right after he thought about the green haired boy who he had just met yesterday. He did just met him yesterday right? He didn’t remember meeting him before. He would have remembered meeting someone that handso- er.… someone that… obviously strange before. Seriously who wear a military uniform to school?

His face flushed red again, and not from lack of breath this time and he quickly grabbed his pillow and tried to smother the redness on his cheeks out with it. 

“You know Splendid, someone is trying to sleep here.” a voice suddenly appeared. With a surprised squeak, Splendid jumped out of his bed, knocking his head on his lamp desk before crashing on to his floor with a resounding thwack. A muffled snort can be heard from the doorway where a red haired boy with a face similar to the boy currently rubbing his aching head was currently leaning on. 

“As impressive (and hilarious) as that is, do you know what time it is?” 

“ugh,” while still laying on he floor, Splendid tilt his head up and tried to correctly interpret the upside down number flashing on his digital clock. “uhm… 4 am? wait that’s so early!” his pain forgotten, the blunette jumped into a sitting position and grabbed the clock of the stand and stared at the glowing number proclaiming ‘04:00’ in front of him. 

“You tell me.” The other scoffed. “Go to sleep ‘Deed. It’s Saturday and i really dont want to be woken up this freaking early.” With a last wave his figure disappeared from the still open doorway. Splendid scrunched up his eyes and groaned before lazily dragging his body up the bed.

“Before i leave though, remember that ‘thing’ you did yesterday with the water and all. Since you did make such lovely egg for me yesterday i decided to be nice to you and have you do the grocery shopping tomorrow instead of what i originally planned to do.” with a smirk, the red head left but not before he gave a final wave and a last remark, “Don’t wake me up before noon tomorrow”.

With that final words, the only thing Splendid could do was whimper pathetically. 

———————————————————————————————————————————  
next day

With his red headphones on his ears, music blasted at full volume loud enough so that anyone who walked past him could actually listen to the lyrics of the songs, and hands laden with bags of groceries, it’s probably no surprise that he would eventually bump into someone sooner or later. When that someone happen to be the military uniform clad, green haired boy who had been plaguing his mind as of late- well then you get a tomato red Splendid. 

“Damn….sorry about that..” The green haired teen said, standing up and dusting himself off as he held out his hand for the other to take, a small smile playing at his lips.”Guess I wasnt paying much attention to where I was going.”

“No, No- it’s fine. The fault is on me really, i wasn’t watching where i was going either.” waving the others apology away, Splendid grabbed the offered hand, ignoring the warm feeling spreading throughout his body when he noticed how seemingly perfect their hands seems to fit together. Unconsciously, his thumb started moving, rubbing the skin of the other’s hands like a habit from long forgotten memory. ‘ah, it’s as rough as always, warm and gentle you would never have guessed that it’s a hand of a ki-’

“Are you alright?”Flippy asked, a slightly concerned look showing in his eyes. He pulled his hand back before using the same hand to tilt up the other’s chin in order to get a better look at the other’s face. His green eyes flashed a slight shade of gold as he smiled softly leaning close to the other until they were merely an inch apart.”It doesnt look like anything is wrong…”He said as he moved back from the bluenette.

Splendid face was beet red. Due to their previous closeness, he noticed a few things about Flippy that he didn’t really take notice of before, mainly that Flippy smelt really really nice and his eyes are a really incredible shade of green and in a different light it seems to shine bright yellow instead- . 

fear filled green eyes that slowly brighten until it become a murderous yellow shade-

“Hey” Flippy said as he notice the other spacing out once more. ”I need to get going... some important things to do...but”He lifted up the other’s hand and leaned down placing a light kiss to the back of it once again before slowly placing it down. He looked back up at Splendid’s face, a somewhat reminiscent smile playing at his lips”It was good talking with you again...see you in class monday.” With that said he turned his back with a wave walking off.

Staring at slowly disappearing figure of his classmates, the bluenette sighed. He really blushed too much today. Is there a limit to how much a person can blush in a day? As if preserving the memory of the kiss, the bluenette used his other hands to hide his red face. Suddenly, a ringtone broke through his silent reverie. Blinking, he quickly snatched his phone to answer it as he only set that particular ringtone for his brother.

“Hey Don” he murmured.

“Don’t hey me. How long does it took for you to buy groceries and come back here anyway? I haven't eaten breakfast yet and i’m hungry.”

‘Grocery?’ with that thought he immediately remembered what happened that lead to his impromptu meeting with Flippy. “SHIT!!” Looking down, he watched at the previously completely forgotten mess of groceries on the floor. Sighing again, this time in despair. He replied his brother with a simple. “ Probably another hour… or so”

On the other line Splendont let out an irritated growl”Fine but you’re cooking tonight so hurry up.”With that said he hung up the phone leaving a still somewhat flustered Splendid on the other line.

”Better hurry then…”He said as he ran off back to the store not noticing a figure watching from the shadows.


	3. The bizarre couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: does not own

“We will leave this place soon. I promise. “ a smirk and a flash of yellow. “and I never break my promises. “

Despite the circumstances, i can’t help but trust him. I have always, and always will ,it seems. The dark fog around my heart lightened just that bit more, reassured and reaffirmed that statement because i knew that. That’s a fact with him. He doesn’t lie. He doesn’t filter his words and will always tell the honest brutal truth despite how hurtful it may seem. That’s why when he say something like that, i can’t help but trust him. After all, he’s my one and only——- and ——he wont—-to me. Thats—-why—-hi-

Two hands intertwined tightly together. The same hands separated, one pale and streaked with blood, the other outstretch in an attempt to grasp it- to bring it back to him-to not be gone. To a place that he can’t follow. 

Don’t let go

redredredredredhandsarmfeetredredredbloodnothimpleasenoFlip-redblood-where-YOUPROMISED!!!

Bright blue eyes startled opened as laboured gasped seems to echo and intensify making it the only thing the blue eyed boys can hear for a while. Then he registered his still racing heartbeats as if a stampede of horses was wreaking hell on his chest- and possibly lungs too if his breathing is any indication. Gulping, he quickly put his hand on his chest trying to calm his heart down, his head tilted upwards as he rest it on his pillow and his eyes closing hiding the blue eyes behind a pair of pale eyelids. Sweat was pouring out of his body making him feel like drowning, in a sea of salty sweetness. Groaning aloud. The boy opened his eyes once more when his heart doesn’t seem to want to pound its way out of his chest anymore and quickly make its way to the nearest indicator of time at that current moment. Stopping at his alarm clock placed conveniently on his lamp table he really wanted to cry when he saw that it was only 4 AM!! 

Darn it! Again?! Seriously.

Did he read something?! Did he watch some horrifying movies or something?! Did he get cursed?! Why does he keep having this nightmare that makes absolutely no freaking sense at all at freaking AM!! Can’t the nightmare be considerate to poor overstressed high school student that needs his beauty sleep. I’m talking to you Pitch Black! 

And seriously why does his nightmare keep focusing on hands anyway. Did he have a hand fetish now? Should he consider going to a therapist? possibly but lets keep that as a last resort. Though, he did get the feeling- no, he KNOWS that the two pair of hands are always the same pair. The same two people reappearing over and over again in his dreams. It’s familiar, the hand. He knows it, how it feels, how warm it actually, how tight it could grip and how calming it is to be held by those hands. He knew it. For some reason his mind flashbacked to the event from yesterday/(two days ago?) with the impromptu meeting with Flippy and the kiss and how familiar it felt. 

His face immediately exploded into a tomato and he swore he could feel smoke coming out of his ears when the memories of those bright green eyes gazing at him and that kiss on his hands. As if doing it could probably smother it out of existence, his hands immediately went to cover his face. The feelings that green haired boy invoked in him is confusing. He makes him feel flustered and awkward, at the same time it feels so familiar its almost nostalgic these feelings, how happy he is and how safe he feels and- God, he needed to run or jog or something. He doesn’t feel like sleeping anymore and running could maybe help clear his mind or something. And he had school in four hours. One can never forget that. How joyful. 

With that thought, he immediately wore the first long-sleeve clothes he could find which turned out to be his favourite blue hoodie, and the first sport-like pants he can find, a pair of black running pants- lucky. Yanking on his yellow socks, he quietly tip toed out of his room, down the stairs and out of the house though not before yanking on a pair of red sneakers. He immediately started running the moment he consider himself far away enough not to accidentally woke up his brother from the ruckus he usually made when he decided to run. 

Unknown to him, all his efforts are rather useless as his brother was already awake when he heard his younger twin crying out in his sleep. Muttering that damn thrice name of that person. He wouldn’t let it happen. not again. It was those thoughts that ran through his mind as he stared out of the window of his bedroom, arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched his brother weird running form which elicited a small amused smile from him. No matter what he did, his brother always managed to make him smile. ‘But…’. His lips slowly turned down into an almost mournful frown as his thoughts ventured to a terrible memory ‘he can also be the one to cause him the most pain’. 

———————————————————————————————————————————-

 

“No, i dont like that fish.” A voice grumbled. 

“Honey, we’ve been through this. Eel is good for your health. It energises you and you are always on call so you should eat some.” Another voice replied, sounding almost exasperated but fond at the same time as if this is a common every conversation between the two of them.

“No, i don’t like it and no i’m not gonna eat it no matter what you say.” The other voice grumbled. The owner glaring at the gentle but goofy looking short blue haired man who was currently holding a wriggling eel tightly in his grasp. 

“You’re as bad as my students. The five years old one.” He raised his eyebrows at the still glaring aqua haired man whose hair is tied in a low ponytail reaching his shoulders. One of his eye, a glittering light green coloured iris, was still fixed on the other guy with a death stare so powerful it could almost turn the other guys into a pile of smouldering ashes. In fact other people around them seem to be actively avoiding the pair, even the stall owner of the eel shop who cowered behind his display table, silently begging the pair of guys to just leave already. His other eye was hidden behind an eyepatch and considering his uniform, it almost seem ironic in a way. 

“Are you comparing me to your student Mr. Spine.” The cold voice and the threatening way it was delivered would have sent brave souls crying for their mother. But the blue haired guy, as if oblivious to the threatening aura the other emitted just continued perusing the eel selection. trying to find which one should he buy. 

“Hum… This one is longer, but this one seems more fresher… hum… oh, what do you think russell-OOFF!!” Before he could finish his question he found himself crumpled on the ground holding his stomach which was just brutally elbowed by the other guy who was now smirking in delight at the pain he caused to the other. “gasp- Is that- uhh- how you- ow- should treat your husband Rus?” The blue haired painfully exclaimed as he stared at his husband in disbelief which quickly turned resigned. 

“If said husband is comparing me to a bunch of booger-eating rascals then yes. Besides, you married me Lumpy. You should know what you’re getting into.” Though the voice sound conceited, the now named Lumpy could hear the hurt when he heard it and he immediately feel guilty and immensely fond at the same time. 

Sitting up. He glanced at his husband with what could only be called a lovestruck expression as he murmured “Yes i did. “ in the same tone one would say ‘i’m so lucky’ and ‘i love you’. Russell face immediately heated up at his husband hopeless expression and he shifted his gaze to the side, glaring at nothing as he felt himself falling more in love with the useless, wonderfully oblivious but kind husband of his. 

Suddenly he saw a strike of blue in his periphery as he saw a blue haired boy in a blue hoodie gasping in pain, walking- or dragging his feet more like- his body in a running motion that is actually slower than just walking normally. He was horribly sweaty and he looked like he would literally fall over at any moment. Narrowing his gaze, he realised that he knew this person. As if noticing his distraction, Lumpy who was slowly pushing himself up glanced to the side to see what he is looking at and to his surprise he recognised the slowly drying (figuratively) boy. 

“Oi, Splendid!” He yelled. Waving his arms about trying to get the boy‘s attention, unaware that he was still holding the now dead eels in his hand which lead to slime and excess water to splash on his husband. With a murderous glare, Russell give another punch to the other man, this time on the face which lead to a subsequent knockout. 

Rolling his eyes he turned his gaze to the boy again only to see him staring at him fearfully, face drain of colour as he murmured “Mr. Spine?”.


	4. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Belong to their own respective owner. Does not own. 
> 
> Author note: New chapter!

“Mr Spine?” The tired blue-haired boy muttered, staring in shock at his currently ‘unavailable’ homeroom teacher who for some reason involved in what seem to be a fight. The other man who had just knock his teacher unconscious immediately looked over with a raised eyebrow. 

“Hey kid!” The aqua haired man yelled startling, the still staring bluenette so bad that he actually jumped about a foot in the air before landing unsteadily on his feet and slipping, knocking his head on the ground which ultimately rendered him unconscious. ‘this is really not my day… and now i’m about to be murdered by the mafia who killed my teacher’ was his last thought before he drifted off. 

Said ‘mafia’ just stared dumbstruck at the blue haired kid sprawled rather weirdly in front of him. Was he really that scary? Sighing, he quickly walked over to the boy knowing that his husband will wake up soon. He always does. He never seemed fazed for long by his rather well, brutal way of expressing his emotions.

Reaching down for the boy, he quickly lifted him up bridal style noting how light he seems to be before bringing him to the nearest bench so he could be more comfortable when he woke up. Something cold suddenly touched his cheek and if he was a normal man he would have jumped and probably screamed or something, but as he is Russell Spine all he does is twist the hand holding the cold object and quickly pulling him into a chokehold. When he noticed the perpetrator was actually his husband, he blushed before further tightening his chokehold.

“Do you wanna die you idiot bumbling moose?! You really are a masochist i swear!!!” He yelled while his husband just laughed happily. Considering that this situation happens way more than it should, that may not be a correct response. Nor is the next one he uttered.

“Haha! I thought you knew that when we did that thing with the rope and the pirate and captive rolep-”

“ If you continued that you’re gonna have to find a hotel for tonight!”

“Oohh!! abandonment play!”

“Seriously just shut up!!” 

“uhm… “ a voice muttered. startling the arguing couple from their rather one-sided argument. “Sir… you’re still in public sir”. Turning around, Russell face immediately burned red when he noticed that a crowd had started to gather around staring curiously, before he changed it into a fierce glare which is effective in making the place completely empty in a second other than said couple and the now conscious boy whose face was a startling shade of white as he looked at his teacher in almost despair.

“I really don’t need to know that” He muttered quietly enough that his teacher nor his terrifying husband can hear him. He would never be able to look at his teacher without thinking about that ever again. At that thought his face immediately become green and he raised his hands to his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from emptying his stomach. 

As if just noticing his predicament, his teacher immediately turned to him and started asking question. His face serious instead of the usual absentminded smile on it. He asked whether he feel nauseated in anyway while touching the swelling on his head which he replied with a no though it does hurt, whether his stomach is fine which; It is, he just hasn’t had breakfast yet and the knowledge of his teacher sex life is something he rather not know forever please, and last but not least he touched his forehead with Splendid’s which lead to him blushing because he may be a bit oblivious, but he does have eyes so he know how good looking his teacher is. Which apparently is something his husband know as well if the scary glare directed at him is any indication. 

“Well, you seem to be a bit warmer than normal, that could be the result of your exercise or it could be exhaustion- you haven’t been sleeping well have you?” Blinking, Splendid asked his teacher “How did you-” But his teacher cut him off by continuing his examination “You should probably rest up and just sleep, if you keep this up you could fall ill and as your teacher i can’t let that happen so come on. We’ll take you home.”

Confused by the long sentences and maybe due to the slight dizziness he still felt, he barely heard most of what his teacher said but he did notice the last part. “What? No it’s okay sir, i can walk home fine” 

“Yes, yes,” he replied. “But we have a car.” he continued with a solemn expression as if what he’s saying is the logical conclusion to a complicated equation. which is not a good metaphor but sue him, he just knocked his head. He may have a concussion! And now he’s talking to himself. 

“If you don’t mind then sir- “ He mumbled out. 

“It’s fine.” The aqua haired man, his teacher husband replied as the other has already run off, presumably to get the car. “Besides, you don’t look like you can even stand let alone walk, so you getting home by yourself is near impossible.”

“Thanks, uhm Sir” he mumbled. 

Rolling his eyes, he replied “it’s fine, and you don’t need to call me sir. I’m not your teacher. Just call me Russell. Or when i’m working Mr. Spine is fine.” 

‘working?’ The blue haired boy thought before asking, “What do you do then, uhm.. Mr. Russell”  
“Russell, and i work in the navy.”  
“Eh?!” a raised eyebrow and a glare later he quickly continued “ ah, no, i just thought that you’re a tattoo artist, or a bodyguard… or mafia boss” with each word, his voice become less and less audible but still enough for the aqua haired man to hear as he immediately doubled over laughing. Splendid face bloom red at his mistake, becoming redder and redder the longer the aqua haired man laughed. 

Thankfully, his teacher drive by a second later, staring confusedly at the laughing and mortified duo. “What did i miss?” he asked happily. 

“Nothing sir. “ Splendid muttered while hurriedly climbing into the backseat. 

Snickering with tears in his eyes, Russel climbed the seat next to his husband, smirking at him as he said “Nothing indeed. Your students seem to have the idea that i work as a mafia boss” which lead to him to laughing again, though less loudly this time and more discretely. 

However, instead of laughing all Lumpy said is, “eh, but didn’t you use to be one… well not a mafia boss exactly, certainly a boss, well more a captain, a pirate captain which is not that different from a mafia boss really, taking money, killing those that betray them “walk the plank” haha! remember that Russell!”

“No…” The aqua haired man answered slowly. Looking at his husband in confusion.“Is that one of your dreams again Lumpy?” He asked. 

“No, it’s my memory from the past. Those were the days huh. it was painful but i met you so i don’t really regret anything and i met you again today. “

“Love,” Russell said, in a loving voice that is somehow full of pain and helplessness at the same time while caressing his husband’s cheek, “I know. But can you come back here. to 2016 . to our marriage life. to me. your student is at the back seat of our car you know. we need to send him back home. Don’t cry please.”

As if just noticing the tears that are steadily falling down his face, Lumpy raised his hands to his cheek, wiping a few of the droplets off it before he stared at it. His face crumpled as droplets of tears immediately become a river as his husband immediately hug him. “I’m glad. That we have this second chance. That they have this second chance. I’m happy i met you again. I love you you know that right Russell. Then and Now. always you.” 

Feeling like a bystander, Splendid forced himself to sleep. It felt like a private moment. He didn’t know what happen in his teacher’s past. It seems like something bad happened though that is none of his concern. Slowly but surely, with the agonising sounds of his teachers choked sob as the background and heart clenching pain that he can’t help but feel, he drifted off to sleep. 

____________________________________________________________________________

As that was going on, another unfortunate turn of events had started to occur. Such events involved a some what on edge Flippy along with a just as on edge Splendont running into one another. For several moments the two just stared at each other unblinkingly before Splendont finally spoke up.

“Well isn’t this just great….your the last bastard i wanted to see”He said with an edge to his voice as he growled at the green haired boy.

Flippy merely crossed his arms looking at the other calmly”So you seemed to have retained your memories as well….whether thats a good or bad thing im feeling a bit on the fence about it”

His eyes narrowed at that statement. “Why, so you could hurt him again, and i would be completely oblivious wouldn’t i? Until one day i would find his dead body-”

“It wouldn’t happen. I wouldn’t let it happen… not again. never again.” He swore quietly but with determination and certainty/confidence colouring his voice, clenching his fist, his nails clawing at the part of his arm above his elbow as it was still crossed over his chest. 

“... It might not be you, it might be that other you who i’m sure wouldn’t care about killing him-”

“WE WOULD NEVER KILL HIM! DON’T SAY FUCKING BULLSHIT THAT YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW ABOUT! YOU. DON’T. KNOW. ANYTHING!“ The voice that yelled was different from the green haired usual voice. More uncontrolled, deranged almost. “We would never EVER hurt him! and we would kill anyone who do so-”

A snort. “Well you failed didn’t you” Splendont stated while looking straight at Flippy’s eyes. At those unhinged yellow that is staring right at him which people usually avoid. But he’s not afraid. He had already been forced to face, to come to terms with his worst fear. This. Is nothing compare to-...

“We did. That wouldnt happen again. Mistakes are something that can only be made once after all. “ He grinned maliciously, his eyes glinting coldly at the red haired and despite his best affort, Splendont couldn’t stop the shiver he felt at being the focus of those eyes. “We wouldn’t let them go. Those who hurt him. We would hurt them back, a thousand- no! more than trillion more pain. cut them, strip them, deboned them, just a little bit of that and they wouldn’t be able to die, just laying there all helpless, all crying all begging, blood everywhere… it was wonderful. but you know, after everything, we cried you know. He was still gone. so we decided it wasn’t enough so we slashed more, hurt more. made them cry more. lots more. cause it still hurts you know” He clutched his chest, his face a mirror of childish innocence before it twisted into cruel grin. “It was fun but not enough. if they do it again this time, we would do it again a million times over. They would never be safe. Because you know, mistakes can only be done once… have we told you that. we have didn’t we! haha” and then he started giggling. 

Splendont stared at the other in shock, stunned for a moment before shaking his head and walking up to him.”Flippy i suggest you get that other personality of yours under control….or…”He said as he cracked his knuckles forming a fist.”I’ll do it for you.” With that said he punched the other knocking him back several feet. 

Flippy let out a grunt of pain, doubled over on the ground. He looked up the yellow of his eyes now replaced with his natural green. A slightly pained smile came to his lips as he struggled to stand.

“I don’t know whether to thank you or punch you back….”

Splendont rolled his eyes and turned his back on him. He started to walk off but stopped a moment in order to look back at the other”Stay away from Splendid….you being around him will just lead to the past repeating itself…”With that said he turned with a glare and walked off.

Giving a tired sigh Flippy merely shook his head as he watched the red headed teen walk off. “If only you knew….the past repeats itself either way….I’m just hoping to change it enough so that he could at least survive…”He said softly to himself in almost a desperate and hurt voice. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The next day, early in the morning when the sun hasn't managed to even rise yet, a boy can be seen walking on the barely-lit sidewalk. He has his eyes closed, headphones on blasting loud music in his ears probably damaging it in the process. He seems to be walking without any destination in mind. His hand shoved deep in his pocket, face tilted upwards towards the sun. Lost in thought, the boy unknowingly walked into a dark tunnel that connect the residential area he was currently in, to the shopping square located on the other side of it. He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he failed to notice a group of rough looking delinquent staring at him. They have found their prey for today it seems. Grinning maliciously, they quickly moved in tandem, a pack of hungry wolves on the prowl and their food today look particularly weak. They were confident, they have deadly weapons in their arsenals and they were sure to capture this prey. With those thoughts they pounced. The dirty stained walls of the tunnels become further soiled when with a splash it was covered in a horrifying amount of blood. 

and it drip and drip and collected into a pool of crimson puddle surrounding a body of a person.


	5. A Repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: does not own

“...Because of this sequence of events, you can actually see….” The voice filtered in and out of his consciousness, his vision becoming blurry and dark in succession. “…People influence each other… the past and the present connected by events and rituals…it has an effects…”

Thud

The sharp flash of pain on his forehead combined with the noise startled him to be instantly alert, his body reflexively springing upright into a sitting position, his heart thudding viciously in his chest due to the sudden rush of adrenaline and his gaze running wildly around his surrounding to identify an unknown threat which lead to him discovering the many eyes currently focusing on him, including the teacher, and the deafening quietness of the room. Realising his situation, his face immediately inflamed and he stared intently at his desk murmuring a quiet apology to the teacher and the students at large.

As if his apologies were a signal that everyone waited for, the room immediately erupted into laughter, with the loudest he was annoyed to discover being the two green haired twins sitting at the back of the classroom. Silently, he glared at the brothers with what he considered his most terrifying glares though with his red face and rumpled hair, it just look adorably grumpy rather than scary. To his delight, the twin brothers immediately stopped laughing, their face paling before they quickly avert their gaze. Happy he at least scared the twins into silence, he turned his face towards his teacher who was smiling happily while looking at the students. Seemingly feeling his eyes on him, the blue haired teacher turned to look at him, his smile still visible though it turned more fond as he look at the blue haired boy and the green haired one behind him. 

With a sharp clap of his hands, the teacher brought order to his classroom once more. “Alright everyone, it seems like the lectures running too long and i know some of you are probably sleepy from hearing me drone on and on by now” he supplied this sentence with a wink at Splendid who blushed again, “ So lets stop now- and for this week’s assignment, i want one of you guys to write a short presentation on how today’s society is connected with those of the past and how the concept of ritual bridge the gap of time between these two time period by next week. See you guys then” With that, the blue haired teacher immediately started packing up, seemingly excited to leave. 

As the class slowly emptied, Splendid immediately hurried over to the blue haired teacher who was currently cleaning up the white board where he likes to scribble down important notes while teaching.

“Mr. Spine!” He said while smiling apologetically at the teacher and rubbing his neck, “I’m sorry for sleeping in your lecture earlier and interrupting it.” 

“Haha! It’s fine. Did you get enough rest last night? it’s okay to stay at home and rest if you’re feeling a bit under the weather you know.” He asked worriedly, lightly touching his student’s forehead with the back of his hand. 

“I’m fine sir! Thank you for bringing me home last night and can you send my thanks to Mr- Russell too?”

“Haha! Will do kiddo! Aaanndddd talking about Russell, i really have to go meet him for lunch now. Its the only time us lovers have to spend together in a loving embrace” With a wink and a quick ruffling of his hair, Mr. Lumpy left the classroom with a happy aura surrounding him. 

Mentally sweat dropping at the sight of his lovesick teacher, he sighed before he screamed in fright when arms suddenly enveloped him from behind.

“Whats this? Whats this? Are you having an affair with Mr Spine? A threesome with Mr. Spine and a mister Russell? “ wiggling his eyebrows and a smirk etched on his face, Shifty looked at him from his shoulder, the owner of the arm currently wrapped around his chest.

His face blank and his voice monotone, Lifty continued “Relationship between a student and a teacher is illegal and to think that Mr. Hero jr would actively commit adultery with a married man. Shame on you. Shame. On. you” 

From behind them a deeper voice was heard as a hand pulled Splendid away from the twins and into his chest. The culprit was none other than Flippy, his eyes flashing a slight gold as he spoke”Why dont you worry about yourselves for once?”He said with a slight growl towards the twins.

Gulping at the murderous eye staring at them, the twins simultaneously decided that this is one guy they really shouldn’t mess with. Backtracking from the room, they continued their dialogue.

“Well look at the time dear brother! Why, its time for our meeting with that certain person in a certain room at a certain building at this certain time”

“Oh you are right? We mustn’t let that person wait. We have to go now”  
“Oh, we’re sorry for leaving so soon our dear friend!”   
“But we have an appointment to meet someone”  
“We will talk later!”  
“Later!”  
“And thank you for letting us borrow your notes by the way!”  
“Bye”  
“See you when your guard dog is not around anymore sweetie!”

With that they scrambled away from the room, smirking at the two person left at the room as they cackled happily away. ‘Sometimes i’m not sure if those two are actually right in the head’ Splendid quietly thought, staring blankly at the empty space where the twins previously occupied. When something the twins said finally clicked in his head. ‘My notes?!’

“Wait!! You thieving racoon!! What notes?! You guys!” He yelled, trying to catch up with the twins to get back his notes, momentarily forgetting whose body was currently holding his captive at that moment. This of course results in him and the other person with him to violently stumbled backward due to his frantic flapping and his naturally clumsy behaviour. 

Falling however didn’t result in tangled limbs and swollen bumps like usual. Instead the other person curled himself around him, covering his head and wrapping his arms around his waist which means that Splendid’s fall was cushioned by the body of the other. The rather nicely firm body of the other. ‘He smells nice and warm, as always’ was his stray thoughts as he unconsciously buried his face further in the other’s chest to hide exactly how red his face had turned at that moment. His heart seemed to thud loudly and strongly in his chest and he worries that the green haired boy with him could actually feel his heart beating in his chest due to how close their chest are to each other. 

Concerned for the other Flippy slowly moved back looking down at him worriedly”Splendid?”He asked concern etched in his voice. He noticed how the other moved closer and was worried if he had gotten hurt or not.”Are you alright?”He asked as he sat them both up and tilted up Splendids chin and leaned closer in order to get a better look.

“I-I’m fine!” He squeaked, which make him even more embarrassed. As if just now realising their rather compromising position, Splendid scrambled upright, brushing himself absentmindedly before offering Flippy a hand to pull him up. 

Realising how similar this situation is to how they met just a few days ago brought a laugh to slip out of his mouth. He then soon finds himself unable to stop laughing due to how ridiculous it is even though it’s not actually that funny. Just ridiculous. 

When he finally stopped laughing, tears were actually falling out of his eyes and his stomach seemed to cramp from too much laughing probably, he looked back at Flippy who was just looking at him with some emotion he cannot describe swimming in his eyes. He has never seen such a look like that before ‘hadnt he’, but for some reason it caused some emotion to swell in his chest, it feels heavy in his chest, his throat feels clogged for some reason and he just feels so so …. He doesn’t know what he feels. 

“Uhm, sorry for laughing...” He apologised quietly. It doesn’t seem right to break the silence that seems to permeate them at that moment.   
“Don’t”   
“Huh?”   
“Don’t be sorry for laughing. I love your laugh” This sentence makes him blush again. Seriously, everytime he’s with him he just keep blushing. At this rate his face is going to be permanently red. He’s gonna be known as lobster boy ‘Why does he have to be so cool’. 

Clenching his fist. He stared determinedly at the beautiful emerald eyes of the other boy. “Let’s go watch movies this weekend and get to know each other better!” 

“Hah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review! we would like to her what your thought are on the story!


	6. A Repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: does not own

“...Because of this sequence of events, you can actually see….” The voice filtered in and out of his consciousness, his vision becoming blurry and dark in succession. “…People influence each other… the past and the present connected by events and rituals…it has an effects…”

Thud

The sharp flash of pain on his forehead combined with the noise startled him to be instantly alert, his body reflexively springing upright into a sitting position, his heart thudding viciously in his chest due to the sudden rush of adrenaline and his gaze running wildly around his surrounding to identify an unknown threat which lead to him discovering the many eyes currently focusing on him, including the teacher, and the deafening quietness of the room. Realising his situation, his face immediately inflamed and he stared intently at his desk murmuring a quiet apology to the teacher and the students at large.

As if his apologies were a signal that everyone waited for, the room immediately erupted into laughter, with the loudest he was annoyed to discover being the two green haired twins sitting at the back of the classroom. Silently, he glared at the brothers with what he considered his most terrifying glares though with his red face and rumpled hair, it just look adorably grumpy rather than scary. To his delight, the twin brothers immediately stopped laughing, their face paling before they quickly avert their gaze. Happy he at least scared the twins into silence, he turned his face towards his teacher who was smiling happily while looking at the students. Seemingly feeling his eyes on him, the blue haired teacher turned to look at him, his smile still visible though it turned more fond as he look at the blue haired boy and the green haired one behind him. 

With a sharp clap of his hands, the teacher brought order to his classroom once more. “Alright everyone, it seems like the lectures running too long and i know some of you are probably sleepy from hearing me drone on and on by now” he supplied this sentence with a wink at Splendid who blushed again, “ So lets stop now- and for this week’s assignment, i want one of you guys to write a short presentation on how today’s society is connected with those of the past and how the concept of ritual bridge the gap of time between these two time period by next week. See you guys then” With that, the blue haired teacher immediately started packing up, seemingly excited to leave. 

As the class slowly emptied, Splendid immediately hurried over to the blue haired teacher who was currently cleaning up the white board where he likes to scribble down important notes while teaching.

“Mr. Spine!” He said while smiling apologetically at the teacher and rubbing his neck, “I’m sorry for sleeping in your lecture earlier and interrupting it.” 

“Haha! It’s fine. Did you get enough rest last night? it’s okay to stay at home and rest if you’re feeling a bit under the weather you know.” He asked worriedly, lightly touching his student’s forehead with the back of his hand. 

“I’m fine sir! Thank you for bringing me home last night and can you send my thanks to Mr- Russell too?”

“Haha! Will do kiddo! Aaanndddd talking about Russell, i really have to go meet him for lunch now. Its the only time us lovers have to spend together in a loving embrace” With a wink and a quick ruffling of his hair, Mr. Lumpy left the classroom with a happy aura surrounding him. 

Mentally sweat dropping at the sight of his lovesick teacher, he sighed before he screamed in fright when arms suddenly enveloped him from behind.

“Whats this? Whats this? Are you having an affair with Mr Spine? A threesome with Mr. Spine and a mister Russell? “ wiggling his eyebrows and a smirk etched on his face, Shifty looked at him from his shoulder, the owner of the arm currently wrapped around his chest.

His face blank and his voice monotone, Lifty continued “Relationship between a student and a teacher is illegal and to think that Mr. Hero jr would actively commit adultery with a married man. Shame on you. Shame. On. you” 

From behind them a deeper voice was heard as a hand pulled Splendid away from the twins and into his chest. The culprit was none other than Flippy, his eyes flashing a slight gold as he spoke”Why dont you worry about yourselves for once?”He said with a slight growl towards the twins.

Gulping at the murderous eye staring at them, the twins simultaneously decided that this is one guy they really shouldn’t mess with. Backtracking from the room, they continued their dialogue.

“Well look at the time dear brother! Why, its time for our meeting with that certain person in a certain room at a certain building at this certain time”

“Oh you are right? We mustn’t let that person wait. We have to go now”  
“Oh, we’re sorry for leaving so soon our dear friend!”   
“But we have an appointment to meet someone”  
“We will talk later!”  
“Later!”  
“And thank you for letting us borrow your notes by the way!”  
“Bye”  
“See you when your guard dog is not around anymore sweetie!”

With that they scrambled away from the room, smirking at the two person left at the room as they cackled happily away. ‘Sometimes i’m not sure if those two are actually right in the head’ Splendid quietly thought, staring blankly at the empty space where the twins previously occupied. When something the twins said finally clicked in his head. ‘My notes?!’

“Wait!! You thieving racoon!! What notes?! You guys!” He yelled, trying to catch up with the twins to get back his notes, momentarily forgetting whose body was currently holding his captive at that moment. This of course results in him and the other person with him to violently stumbled backward due to his frantic flapping and his naturally clumsy behaviour. 

Falling however didn’t result in tangled limbs and swollen bumps like usual. Instead the other person curled himself around him, covering his head and wrapping his arms around his waist which means that Splendid’s fall was cushioned by the body of the other. The rather nicely firm body of the other. ‘He smells nice and warm, as always’ was his stray thoughts as he unconsciously buried his face further in the other’s chest to hide exactly how red his face had turned at that moment. His heart seemed to thud loudly and strongly in his chest and he worries that the green haired boy with him could actually feel his heart beating in his chest due to how close their chest are to each other. 

Concerned for the other Flippy slowly moved back looking down at him worriedly”Splendid?”He asked concern etched in his voice. He noticed how the other moved closer and was worried if he had gotten hurt or not.”Are you alright?”He asked as he sat them both up and tilted up Splendids chin and leaned closer in order to get a better look.

“I-I’m fine!” He squeaked, which make him even more embarrassed. As if just now realising their rather compromising position, Splendid scrambled upright, brushing himself absentmindedly before offering Flippy a hand to pull him up. 

Realising how similar this situation is to how they met just a few days ago brought a laugh to slip out of his mouth. He then soon finds himself unable to stop laughing due to how ridiculous it is even though it’s not actually that funny. Just ridiculous. 

When he finally stopped laughing, tears were actually falling out of his eyes and his stomach seemed to cramp from too much laughing probably, he looked back at Flippy who was just looking at him with some emotion he cannot describe swimming in his eyes. He has never seen such a look like that before ‘hadnt he’, but for some reason it caused some emotion to swell in his chest, it feels heavy in his chest, his throat feels clogged for some reason and he just feels so so …. He doesn’t know what he feels. 

“Uhm, sorry for laughing...” He apologised quietly. It doesn’t seem right to break the silence that seems to permeate them at that moment.   
“Don’t”   
“Huh?”   
“Don’t be sorry for laughing. I love your laugh” This sentence makes him blush again. Seriously, everytime he’s with him he just keep blushing. At this rate his face is going to be permanently red. He’s gonna be known as lobster boy ‘Why does he have to be so cool’. 

Clenching his fist. He stared determinedly at the beautiful emerald eyes of the other boy. “Let’s go watch movies this weekend and get to know each other better!” 

“Hah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review! we want to know what you guys thought about the story!


End file.
